Papuru Mazenta
Papuru Mazenta (パープルマゼンタ) '''(Originally her name is Undefined) is Sakura's Older sister. she is a fan of Monster High, Mystixx, Novi Stars, Ever After High, Lalaloopsy Girls, and Once Upon a Zombie. She is Luka and Meiko's Best Friend and she finds Synthesizer men attractive. Concept Etymology Papuru was Heterosexual Female who was looking for a real man to Date....as the years passed from 14 years to 18 years....She is now Sakura's older sister. But that day....Papuru was stunned when she reacted to Sakura's White Legs that look like Homestar's. She compared her boots to Sakura's leg. But after comparing it...She and her Family Moved on to the Vocaloid Fandom an moved into Free Country, USA Appearance Papuru has Dark Pink hair and was simular to Luka's. She has a Purple shirt with a White tie and a Purple miniskirt. She has long sleeves and boots like Miku and Neru and long sleeves are Simular to Haku's. She has Red eyes simular to Monster High Characters. She has a Monster High Skull tattoo on her left cheek and the 18 CV-04 SINSY on her chest looks like a Mark. Media featuring Papuru Mazenta f005j(Papuru Mazenta) at Sinsy Trivia * She's 18 years old than Macey (She's 13) * Her chinese name is 紫洋红 (Zǐ yánghóng) * Her english name is Purple Magenta * Her french name is magenta de raisin (The french for Grape Magenta) * Her spanish name is Magenta púrpura * Her korean name is 퍼플 마젠타 (peopeul majenta) * She is Megurine Luka's Duet friend * Her Chinese duet friend is Luo Tianyi * Her French duet friend is ALYS * Her English duet friend is DAINA * Her Spanish duet friend is Clara * Her Korean duet friends are SeeU and UNI * She is the Mistie of MST3K * Her favorite Web Cartoon is Homestar Runner and Monster High * Her favorite Anime is Sugar Sugar Rune and Sailor Moon Her Synthesizer friends and family * [[Sakura Mazenta|Sakura Mazenta (サクラマゼンタ) '''(Sister)]] * Akua Mazenta (アクアマゼンタ) (Brother) * Cheri Mazenta (チェリーマゼンタ) (Younger Sister) * Burossamu Mazenta (ブロッサムマゼンタ) (Mommy) * Reddo Mazenta (レッドマゼンタ) (Daddy) * Sawa Mazenta (サワーマゼンタ) (Genderbent Cousin) * Aka Mazenta (赤マゼンタ) (Brother's Genderbent Cousin) * Itazura Gaki (いたずら書き) (Paper Friend) * Meiwakuna baka (迷惑なばか) (Ridiculoid Cousin) * Sakura Hagane (さくらハガネ) (Hagane Cousin) * Orokana kyofu (愚かな恐怖) (Comic Relief Friend) * Sachura Mazeta (サチューラマゼタ) (Pet) * Ika Akua (イカアクア) (Pet) * Macne Ichigo (Mac音いちご) (Mac Cousin) * LOLA (Friend) * MEIKO (Friend) * Sweet Ann (Friend) * Prima (Friend) * Megurine Luka (Friend) * SONiKA (Friend) * Big Al (Friend) * Tonio (Friend) * Lily (Friend) * VY1 (Friend) * VY2 (Friend) * Mew (Friend) * SeeU (Friend) * CUL (Friend) * Yuzuki Yukari (Friend) * Bruno (Friend) * Clara (Friend) * IA (Friend) * Luo Tianyi (Friend) * Galaco (Friend) * Mayu (Sometimes Rivals with Her) * AVANNA (Friend) * Wil (Boyfriend) * Kyo (Boyfriend) * Yanhe (Friend) * YOHIOloid (Friend) * MAIKA (Friend) * Merli (Friend) * Kokone (Friend) * Flower (Friend) * Tohoku Zunko (Friend) * Tohoku Itako (Friend) * Chika (Friend) * CYBER DIVA (Friend) * Yuezheng Ling (Friend) * Sachiko (Friend) * Ruby (Friend) * ARSLOID (Friend) * DEX (Friend) * DAINA (Friend) * Fukase (Friend) * Otomachi Una (Friend) * Stardust (Friend) * CYBER SONGMAN (Friend) * UNI (Friend) * LUMi (Friend) * The UTAULOIDs (Friends and Rivals) * Tsurumaki Maki (Friends) * Kyomachi Seika (Friend) * Minase Kou (Friend) * Kotonoha (Friend) * Coco (White as Friend, Black as Duet Friend) * Papa (Friend) * Suzuki Tsudumi (Friend) * Ginsaki Yamato (Friend) * Kizaki Airi (Friend) * HAL-O-ROID (Friend) * Lady Parsec (Friend) * Dee Klatt (Friend) * VOSIM (Friend) * ALYS (Friend) * NATA (Friend) * Bones (Friend) * Daisy Bell (Friend) * LEORA (Friend) * Vera (Friend) * The NIAOniaos (Friends and Rivals) * Acme Iku (Friend) * VORA (Friend) * Khylin (Friend) * The AquesTones (Friends) * Fanloids (Friends and Rivals) * Kiana (Friend) * Huan Xiao Yi (Friend) * Dong Fang Zhi Zi (Friend) * Yan Xi (Friend) * AKAZA (Friend) * Other Synthesizer Characters (Friends and Rivals) Gallery Papuru Mazenta.PNG|Concept made using Create a Vocaloid Category:Female Category:Fanloids not voiced by a Vocaloid Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative of Akita Neru Category:Derivative of yowane haku Category:Derivative of Megurine Luka Category:Derivative Category:Sisters Category:Free Country,USA Citizens Category:Voiced by Other Synthesizer character Category:Characters By Princessdaisyfan99 Category:Derivative of Meiko Category:Fanloids who have problems with Annoyloids